


A Flower’s Answer

by Lost_Stellar



Series: Flower and Winged Fairytales [1]
Category: The Song of Achilles - Madeline Miller
Genre: I guess???, I’ll explain in the notes, M/M, Marriage Proposal, but kinda, god au???, not technically, patrochilles - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 09:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14493834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lost_Stellar/pseuds/Lost_Stellar
Summary: So yeah ,,, god au where Achilles is Eros and Patroclus is the god of nature/plants/ and all that jazz , Achilles is too in love with his flower boy and wishes to make it official ,,, I suck at summeries, sorryyyy , it’s also really short





	A Flower’s Answer

The ground was soft, yet sturdy under his feet. The smell of nature was overwhelming to his senses. His lungs felt too open, chest weightless. It was scary at first, never truly experiencing the Earth with both eyes open, now, it was to be his life. He had lived on Olympus, floating in the clouds, for so long; it felt nice to be… grounded. For once his wings were glued to his back, not to be opened. He had fallen in love with the god of it all. The smell of fresh air and morning dew always clung to the boy, the winged boy finding it quite addictive. Now, he was on his way to make sure it will never leave. His smile to pleasant, eyes too bright, hands too gentle, and a heart too loving for the blonde to ever let go. The more he thought about it, the tighter his grip grew on the Crocus Flavus in his hand. Zeus had approved. He was to be wedded, if the nature boy would allow him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah ,,, I wrote this in the almost hour I had left after my biology exam , I hope you enjoy! Comments and feedback are always welcomed, thank you for reading!!!


End file.
